


Wait and see

by Helixb



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Travel, Wanderlust, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixb/pseuds/Helixb
Summary: “Do you ever feel like you just need to escape? Just get away for awhile?”





	Wait and see

“Do you ever feel like you just need to escape? Just get away for awhile?” 

Jazz looked at me, confused, but then nodded. “I can understand, but why? Your life is fine here.”

“Is it?”

“I...would think so. Mom and dad are cool with you, you have a girlfriend, friends, a promising future. “

“But what if there’s more than that? What if there’s somewhere I need to be?” 

Where would I go though? Honestly just talking about this feels so vulnerable. 

“Danny, “she smiled at me “,maybe you need to do just that. If it’s bothering you so much, go out.” 

“..Really?” 

It seemed like such a simple thing to say, I don’t know why I didn’t just go. Maybe this was some sort of acceptance I thought I needed. But why? Am I being selfish? 

What about Sam? Tucker? Dad? Mom?   
Will the town be okay?

“Yeah, I can understand what you’re going through. I felt the same right out of college. Wanderlust maybe? Whatever it is is a strong thing.” She finished with a laugh “I did some stupid things, but it was just nice to get out of here.” 

“Give me a sec.”, she said leaving the room 

I guess that was my answer. Something I’ve been wondering ever since I was younger, even after I had basically won the lottery and had a great life the question wouldn’t go away. 

 

Maybe something good will happen from this 

We’ll just have to wait and see shall we? 

“I’m back.” She came back to the kitchen holding a duffel bag and some money

“I..thank you.” I said unsure of what else to say,” this means a lot.”

Jazz smiled at me and only nodded. 

“Good luck!” 

I hope this is the right thing 

A feeling of excitement built in my chest as I went ghost. Where should I go? Somewhere big? Small? 

I should’ve just done This earlier. 

“See you soon!” I called out to jazz as I flew up into the clouds. 

Maybe I’ll even get to finally go to space like 14 year old me dreamed so hard. Anything could happen right? So let’s just wait and see.


End file.
